Jessie
Jessica,Pokémon Shipwreck better known as is a member of Team Rocket. Jessie, Meowth, and James are a group of independent field agents that operate beyond the Team Rocket organization's reach. The trio's main mission is to steal or obtain Pokémon for Giovanni but their personal goal is to capture Ash's Pikachu. Due to this goal and a lot of coincidences, they are able to tail Ash on his journey, occasionally sending reports to their boss about rare or powerful Pokémon they discover or research that would turn a profit. This mini-Team Rocket uses elaborate schemes, unconventional tactics, and disguises tailored to the occasion to capture Pokémon and curry favor with their boss. When they encounter villains opposed to their personal or organizational goals, the three are usually more than willing to sabotage the evil team, even to the point of assisting Ash and his allies when they finally recognize the threat. Though they are dedicated, the trio is not entirely loyal to Giovanni, and instead, treat the assignments he gives them as means to their own ends. Jessie functions as their confident leader, who allows them the freedom to have side jobs and hobbies and doesn't flinch when lying to their boss' face. As revealed in Training Daze, James is Jessie's partner. The two have a long-standing rivalry with their rivals, Butch and Cassidy, though Jessie is more passionate about hating her counterpart than James. Appearance Jessie has long red hair that she wears curled in a comet-tail behind her head. She typically wears a pair of green pearl earrings that are meant to complement her sapphire-blue eyes. From the opening in Johto Journeys and onwards, Jessie's hair is changed from red to fuschia pink. Jessie usually wears a customized Team Rocket uniform that complements James'. It consists of a short black shirt that exposes her midriff under a white high collared sleeved shirt emblazoned with a large red R, a white miniskirt, black leg-length boots, and long black arm-sleeves. When a wild Scyther and its swarm attacked them, it manages to slash Jessie's long hair which is now styled into a shoulder-length hairdo like James in Tracey Gets Bugged. But in A Tail with a Twist when a wild Seviper manages to bite her hair, it was ripped off and her hair becomes medium length. All these hairstyles made Jessie furious with each of the Pokémon that accidentally cut her long hair. As Jessilina, one of her more common disguises, she wears an orange sleeveless dress that resembles an apron with yellow frills in each side along with two pockets in the sides of her puffy dress and brown cowboy boots. Underneath, she wears a white long sleeve button shirt with a dark blue laced ribbon on the collar. Her long hair is tied in low pigtails. she also wears yellow thick glasses. This disguise is usually worn when she's competing in contests with her Dustox. Later on in the series, her dress was changed to pink and she also wears a half white apron. In the events of Pokemon: Black & White , after she was promoted to Advanced Agent, Jessie's Team Rocket uniform is now charcoal gray before it changes back to the original white after Battling with the Love of Bug-Types!. In an attempt to hide the fact that she was from Team Rocket, she wears a dark purple trenchcoat, matching sunglasses and a fedora hat to conceal herself. However, the trenchcoat is too long, so she usually ends up wearing it with James being the one walking and her being the one on top, sitting on James's shoulders. In the XY series, her disguises have her wearing a long and pale blue sleeved v-neck jacket with a purple belt tucked on her jacket, a white long-sleeved button shirt underneath, a white ribbon on the collar, white pants, and matching purple heels. she wears a white hat to make her hair seem shorter and sunglasses. Her sunglasses are also used as her headband while wearing her hat. As Jessilie, one of her first disguises, she wears long-sleeved gowns in different shades of purple with dark purple linings. The saggy skirt is long enough to reach her feet. She also wears a large, light pink ribbon at the back of her dress with its sash hanging loose on each side and a white and fluffy extended collar on her dress. She also wears purple high heels, a necklace with a pink diamond pendant on her neck, and an emerald shaped earrings with gold outlines. Her hair is tied in a large bun with a sapphire shaped jewel with gold outlines at the center of her head. Later when she registers for the Pokemon Showcase, she wears a very short-sleeved and dark magenta short dress, a red belt on her waist, and brown flats. Her hair is then tied in a normal bun and her half bangs are showing at the right side to cover her right eye while retaining her emerald shaped earrings with a pink round pendant necklace on her neck from her first outfit. When she briefly works with Dr. White before she rejoins with James and Meowth as Jessilia, she wore an off-white long sleeve and loose button shirt with a pink shoal to cover her shoulders, blue denim shorts, and brown sandals. Her hair is tied in tangles while she is not seen wearing her lipstick and her green pearl-like earrings. In Pokemon The Series: Sun and Moon, Jessie retained her appearance from the previous seasons while her long fuschia pink hair becomes more apparent than before. Her disguise where she, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet arrived at the Alola region, retained her white pants, sandals, and hat from her initial disguise in the XY series while she replaced her jacket for a purple sleeveless midriff as her light violet jacket was tied to make a scarf around her neck. Her brown belt on her white pants is fully exposed while it was concealed under her previous jacket. In Mimikyu Unmasked!, while shopping, Jessie wears a light purple elaborate modern sleeveless gown with frill designs and purple heels. She also wears a summer hat on this occasion. During the Alola league, Jessie tied her long fuschia hair into high pigtails and wears a black and pink cap on her head. She wears a white loose midriff with a black frilled loose tube top underneath, blue denim shorts with a white design in each thigh and a tattered design at the edge, and black flats. Jessie also wears black and pink sunglasses to conceal her eyes. In the movie MS021: Pokémon the Movie - The Power of Us which is set in a completely different universe than the other films, both Jessie and James’ uniforms undergo minor cosmetic changes. In Jessie’s case, her top becomes sleeveless and is cut slightly higher. Her black undershirt is also slightly shorter. Her skirt exposes slightly less of her navel and she wears a purple belt on it. In Pokémon the Series: Sword & Shield, Jessie's appearance remains unchanged and her long fuschia pink hair appears in a glossy style. Personality Jessie is the short-tempered member of the Team Rocket trio, having a tough streak as well as being vain and very prone to anger. Every time she has stolen someone else's belongings or Pokémon, she always claims, "Your things are mine, my things are still mine." Due to her pride, she usually underestimates her opponents' strength, which is a cause for her own failure. She tends to be a drama queen and has a diabolical temperament. She also values her beauty and long hair; she will become furious if her face or her hair is damaged. A prime example is in Tracey Gets Bugged when a younger Scyther manages to slash her hair down to a shoulder-length, devastating her and sending her into a rage. Jessie also shows her violent outrage when someone insults her beauty by calling her old. Her anger also scares James and Meowth, especially when their missions end up in a failure. Jessie is shown to care about her Pokémon despite her nasty temperament. Jessie has an affinity for snake-like Pokémon such as her Ekans who later evolved into Arbok and her Seviper. She also makes has a love of Poison-type Pokemon as seen in The Ninja Poke-Showdown!. In addition, she adored her Dustox, which she released in Crossing Paths!. Dratini and Smoochum are her favorite Pokémon too, so she'll try to steal any one of them if she sees one. Jessie also has a long-standing rivalry with Cassidy, another member of Team Rocket. Their rivalry is most pronounced in some episodes involving Cassidy and Butch, much like Ash's rivalry with Gary Oak. The episode Grating Spaces!, reveals that Jessie and James aren't allowed the same privileges as other Team Rocket members, thanks to their previous blunders. This means that they aren't given vacation days or extra Pokémon to assist them on missions. During the events in Pokémon: Black & White, Jessie's tough personality subsides due to her promotion to an Advanced Agent. She became more calm and collected, much more relaxed, and more like a true villain but maintains her mean streak when facing Ash and his friends. But after Operation Tempest is thwarted by Ash and the group she returns to her old personality. In the XY series, Jessie is shown to be capable of showing love. As seen in one episode when she and her Wobbuffet were saved by Dr. White and his female Wobbuffet from drowning into a river,she falls in love with him, going so far as to work as his assistant in her Jessilia disguise. However, she dislikes rejection and shortly returned to James and Meowth after finding out that Dr. White liked someone else. She later throws away the bouquet of white flowers that she was planning on giving to Dr. White. This trait is also shown when she saw Steven Stone's photo in Sawyer's notebook and became love-struck upon seeing Steven himself. Jessie also loves popularity when she aspires to become a Kalos Queen and became popular with many people. In Mimikyu Unmasked!, Jessie can be a shopaholic, and spent all of her team's money at a shopping mall. She also has a talent for sowing, and used her skill to fix Mimikyu's costume. This was shown again in SM058: Fighting Back the Tears!. Although she is shown to be very mean to her own Pokémon such as punching or shouting rudely at them, she does care for them. For example, she along with James and Meowth helped Arbok to escape with Weezing, and a group of Koffing and the Ekans, by taking hits from Rico's Pokémon. She also let Dustox follow her true love by smashing Dustox's Poké Bal. Biography Anime Jessie was a poor girl with a cold past whose mother, Miyamoto, disappeared in an avalanche on an expedition with Team Rocket to capture the legendary Pokémon Mew. As a child, her foster mother (her real mother in the dub) made sushi out of snow, giving her a fondness for eating it. She would even go out of her way to get some snow and make some of her mother's old "recipes". As a child, she also had a doll that she adored, but was taken away by a Jynx to be repaired by Santa. She thought that Santa was actually a Jynx and that Santa (Jynx) stole her doll. At the end of the episode, the trio decided to capture Santa for Jessie's gifts, but instead, a Jynx came to their window and used Sweet Kiss, causing them to fall into a deep sleep. Not much is known about Jessie's past, outside of what's shown in brief flashbacks. In the ninth episode of the first season, Jessie talks about her bad memories of studying in the Pokémon Technical Institute. At the time, she already knew James and they studied together for a big test, but after getting the lowest grades in the school's history, they joined a bike gang in Sunny Town episodes later. Jessie went to Team Rocket after failing in her attempt to become a Pokémon nurse, partly due to the fact that the Pokémon nursing school she attended was only for Pokémon who wanted to be nurses (in this case, the Chansey), not for people. But she did not know that until their graduation day. She also studied at a dance with two friends, letting go of one of her first youthful loves in order to pursue her dream of being a star. However, she failed to impress judges like her friends did and regretted not having accepted an invitation to accompany a boy to compete in Pokémon Contests. This was shown in DP073: Crossing Paths!, when she also released her Dustox to be in love with a shiny male Dustox, owned by a guy who looked identical to her lost lover. Not much is known of her former love life, but she said that has never been very lucky in love as her sweethearts have either treated her unfairly and/or abandoned her. She is later paired up with James, a rebellious rich-boy who did not want to follow his family wishes, and Meowth, a fast-talking Pokémon who has dreams of being on the top. She is close friends with the two of them, even though she often behaves irritably towards them. She is shown to be very fond of James, as seen in Holy Matrimony!, when she was reluctant to leave him behind with his fiancée. She was overjoyed when James returned and revealed his intentions to continue working with her and Meowth, despite the fact that he had to relinquish his family inheritance to do so. As of her, James's, and Meowth's promotion and transfer to Unova, Jessie became a terrific stealth artist and an excellent athlete, and was often successful in many missions with her teammates, to the point of the trio becoming a serious enemy for Ash and co. The trio was key in Team Rocket's Meteorite plan, taking orders directly from Giovanni himself as well as his secretary. Jessie and her team-mates worked together with Pierce and met Doctor Zager. Once the plan culminated, Jessie and her team-mates were asked to do as they please in Unova, so they continued working hard to do Team Rocket good and partnered with Zager. Ash had thus become less important to them but they would still antagonize him if he interfered in their plans. In Scare at the Litwick Mansion!, she, James and Meowth had their life energy drained by four Litwick. The trio is forced to team up with Ash and his friends after Ash saved her from being engulfed into the Ghost World. Later, Jessie manages to capture Iris' Axew, Emmy's Druddigon and Ash's Pikachu in the episode, The Dragon Master's Path! after using James' Yamask and her Woobat to ambush them while riding in the air rocket. Their rocket soon crashes thanks to Axew's nearly mastered Dragon Rage which allows it and Druddigon to escape briefly in the mountains, but they are soon attacked by both Yamask and Woobat. Team Rocket's stealing attempts are soon futile when they are attacked by Druddigon's newly learned Draco Meteor and Axew's mastered Dragon Rage, forcing them to flee in jetpacks as James coldly remarks that Ash and his group are always getting in their way. The trio later participates in their boss Giovanni's Operation Tempest in both Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! and Unova's Survival Crisis!. Jessie and James fought both Cilan and Iris using his Yamask and her Woobat against Pansage and Axew. They are amused to see their boss, Giovanni, defeat Ash and his Pikachu using Persian as his battling Pokémon as well as to capture Meloetta in their aircraft. Giovanni becomes overwhelmed with power and expresses his desire to destroy Unova. Jessie and Meowth tackle their boss to save his life and Giovanni regains control of himself. Team Rocket soon retreats from Unova. After the failure of Operation Tempest and N's introduction; James, Jessie, and Meowth return to their old ways of capturing Pikachu and their wackier antics. They also run into Team Plasma grunts who are searching for N. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry! She and James manage to lure the Team Plasma grunts into their trap while Meowth ambushes Doctor Colress. Despite their efforts, they realized that Meowth was in Team Plasma's control forcing both to release Amoongus and Frillish to fight it. When a brainwashed Meowth is finally paralyzed, she and James manages to snap Meowth out from Team Plasma's control. Jessie had Frillish use Mist to escape before being attacked by their Liepard. The trio are requested by Looker to stop Team Plasma and they steal Team Plasma's Pokemon using Yamask and Woobat. After Team Plasma is defeated they return to their mission of capturing Pikachu, but always fail. After their failed attempt of capturing Pikachu in The Dream Continues!, they are back in Team Rocket Headquarters as their boss Giovanni wants to know how they defeated Team Plasma. Hiding their connection to Looker, both James and Jessie give their Unova Pokemon such as Yamask, Woobat, Amoonguss and Frillish to Giovanni which he agrees for its safekeeping. Jessie becomes disappointed that their Unova Pokémon are in Giovanni's hands and even she scolds James and Meowth for wanting to try to capture Pikachu immediately. As the trio leaves to their next mission, her Wobbuffet appears behind them and Jessie brings him back into their team. After Ash decides to travel to the Kalos region, they decide to follow him. In the XY series, when Ash finally made it in the Kalos region and arriving at Lumiose City, they manage to disrupt the battle between Ash and Clemont. She actually releases Wobbuffet to battle and he demonstrates both his Counter and Mirror Coat. They were soon blasted off by Froakie's Water Pulse. Jessie and Meowth are also disappointed when James successfully catches Inkay by luring it in with food. Therefore, when she tripped into a wild Pumpkaboo, she decided to capture it. Throughout these episodes, they are seen trying to steal others' Pokémon, including Pikachu and Pokémon that are able to Mega evolve. However, they are blasted off by Ash and his group or other trainer's Pokémon. They also fight against the evil Malamar group on several occasions. Like Serena, Jessie also enters the Pokemon Showcase as a disguised Jessiliee but both are eliminated in their debut. Jessie and James are also thoroughly outmatched during their encounters with Kalos' Team Flare. During the Lumiose Conference, he along with Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet serve as cameramen for one of the members of Elite Four and news reporter, Malva, and are unaware of Malva's alignment with Team Flare. But as Lysandre causes chaos through Lumiose City with Z-2 as Zygarde in its 50% form, James, Jessie, and Meowth had no choice but to help Professor Sycamore, Mairin, and Serena. With the assistance of the Hoenn Champion, Steven Stone, the trio finally remove their disguises and tells them to move on to get Chespie while facing off against Team Flare grunts including Celosia and Mable. After the incident James, Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet manage to edit their video to make it look like they defeated Team Flare singlehandedly. Giovanni was impressed and orders them back to their headquarters in Kanto. Before returning to Kanto, they attempt to capture Pikachu one last time in Professor Sycamore's laboratory but failed due to Ash's Greninja using Cut to release Pikachu from their captivity, allowing him and Alain's Charizard to blasts them off for the last time with a Thunderbolt and Flamethrower combination. In the final episode, Till we Compete Again! in the XY series, they were informed again by Giovanni about their success in defeating Team Flare led by Lysandre and just like the previous episode, he tells them to return back to Team Rocket HQ in Kanto to give them some reward which they agreed. James, Jessie, Meowth, and Wobbuffet are last seen in the airport hurrying to catch their flight to the Kanto region. Age In the games, Jessie and James are supposed to be the same age as Ash. However, according to a special CD available only in Japan, Jessie and James are in their 20's in the second episode of Anime. In the episode "The Ultimate Test," while filling out an application she says aloud, "Age: 17, Profession: Diva." She was in disguise and therefore is probably lying about her age, but it's likely that she's at least 17 years old. Coordinator and Performance Roles Jessie began to compete as a Pokémon Coordinator in the Hoenn region. Although she was not successful, she continued to participate in each Pokémon Contest she could. At each contest, she disguised herself due to the notoriety of Team Rocket as a whole. Initially, she cheated, using technological assistance and intervention of James and Meowth, but then began to compete fairly. She often borrowed Pokémon from James for the contests, and has repeatedly used Meowth as one of her Pokémon. Despite losing in all the contests she participated in Kanto and Hoenn, in the Sinnoh region, she won three ribbons herself, using her Dustox, Yanmega, and Seviper. She obtained another ribbon after James won a contest in her place, and received another from Princess Salvia after Jessie won a match with her. Jessie then became eligible to participate in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and she made it into the semi-finals, but lost to Dawn. She also participated in the Pokémon Summer Camp and got a diploma/credit for having studied (she was disguised as Jessilina). After the Sinnoh Grand Festival, Jessie abandoned the Jessilina alias. There is also an episode where she went by the name of Jessibella in a different outfit. Jessie repeated the disguise method during the Kalos Showcases, using the alias Jessilee. Using Meowth, Gourgeist, and Wobbuffet, she won at least three Princess Keys (at least one was obtained through legitimate means), allowing her to participate in the Kalos Master Class. Much like the Grand Festival, Jessie made it to the semi-finals, but lost to Serena. She later performed again with Serena and Shauna at a performance exhibition during the rebuilding of Lumiose City. Manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu Ash & Pikachu Pokémon On hand Traveling with In rotation At Team Rocket HQ Released Traveled with Traded Borrowed Befriended Temporary Status unknown Achievements Ribbons Contest rankings *Rustboro Contest: Appeal Round *Fallarbor Contest: Top 4 *Verdanturf Contest: Top 4 *Lilycove Contest: Top 4 *Pacifidlog Contest: Top 4 *Saffron Contest: Top 8 *Chrystanthemum Contest: Top 8 *Mulberry Contest: Runner-up *Jubilife Contest: Runner-up *Unofficial Contest: Winner *Floaroma Contest: Top 8 *Hearthome Contest: Top 8 *Wallace Cup: Appeal Round *Solaceon Contest: Appeal Round *Chocovine Contest: Top 4 *Sandalstraw Contest: Top 4 *Brussel Contest: Unknown *Daybreak Contest: Top 8 Grand Festival ranking Jessie placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Sinnoh Grand Festival: Top 4 Showcases In Kalos, Jessie started to compete as a Pokémon Performer, and like in Sinnoh contests she was successful enough to become a semi finalist. Her main goal was to be Kalos Queen like Aria and take over the Kalos region. This time, she uses fair methods to participate in showcases. Showcase Rankings *Coumarine City Showcase (Rookie Class): Theme Performance (as "Jessilee") *Dendemille Town Showcase (Rookie Class): 5th place *Anistar City Showcase (Rookie Class): 3rd place *Couriway Town Showcase (Rookie Class): Winner She won at least two other showcases off screen, though the towns and methods are left undisclosed. Master Class ranking *Gloire City Showcase: Top 4 Z-Crystal *She got a Mimikium Z. Other Achievements *Beach Beauty and Pokémon Costume Contest: Unknown *P1 Grand Prix: Runner-up (with James) *Queen of the Princess Festival contest: Runner-up *Seaking Catching Day: Unknown *Grass tournament: Disqualified (as "Eissej") *Sumo Conference: Disqualified (as "Jessiyaki") *Pokémon Orienteering: Unknown *Pastoria Croagunk Festival: Unknown (with James) *Pokémon ping-pong tournament: Disqualified (as "Jessielinlin") *Scalchop King competition: Disqualified (with James as "Jesty" and "Jacen") *Grand Harvest Festival Pokémon Sumo Tournament - Top 16 (as "Jessicalinda") *Poké Puff Contest: Preliminary round (with James) *Pokémon Sky Relay: Disqualified (with James as "Team R") *Pokémon Pancake Race: Section three (with Mallow and Lana) *Charjabug Race: Disqualified (as part of a team with James and Meowth) *Pokémon Sled Jump Games: Did not finish (as "Jessigold") *Alola Bread Festival: Unknown (with James) *Manalo Conference: Top 16 Voice actresses *'Rachael Lillis' (Seasons 1-8, Movies 1-8, Pokémon Chronicles, Mewtwo Returns) (4Kids) *'Michele Knotz' (Season 9-present, Movie 9-present, The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon) (PUSA/TAJ) *'Megumi Hayashibara' (Japanese; IL002-AG084, AG093-present) *'Akiko Hiramatsu' (Japanese; AG085-AG092) *Annelie Berg (Swedish) *Lena Meieran (Norwegian) *Hilde de Mildt (Dutch) *Scarlet Cavadenti (née Lubowski), Claudia Loessel (German) *Emanuela Pacotto (Italian) *Michaella Antoniou (Greek) *Lee Seon (Korean) *Ann Hjort (Danish) *Marina Vinyals (Catalan) *Nandini Sharma (Hindi;Cartoon Network dub) and Shagufta Baig (Hindi; Hungama dub) Trivia *Jessie's and James' English names are derived from the notable outlaw Jesse James. **Jessie's name is sometimes misspelled as Jesse. This is possibly a reference to this origin. *In Plant It Now... Diglett Later, an old woman says to Jessie that she is 120 years old and Jessie says that's 10 times her age, meaning that she is only 12 years old. Because Jessie and James are described as idiotic, it could just be bad math on her part, or a typical case of a vain woman claiming to be younger than she really is, which would be within Jessie's character. *A running gag of the series is that Jessie is almost always the male when she and James disguise themselves as a couple. *In some scenes, Jessie is seen without lipstick. Most of these scenes were animation mistakes only seen in a couple of frames, but a few instances were intentional, such as the depictions of her as a child and when she was working out at the gym. *Despite her and James being major characters throughout the anime and manga, they have only appeared in the first Generation games. *Jessie is the only female main character to appear in all generations of the anime. Misty only appeared as a main character in 2 generations while May, Dawn, Iris, and Serena have only appeared in 1 generation as a main character. **Additionally, she has appeared along with James and Meowth in all twenty movies.? *The official Cartoon Network site for Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies had a typo for Jessie that did not have an "I" included in the character selection on the Title Header.http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/pokemon/characters/index.html *Out of her teammates, Jessie has the biggest appetite, as revealed in Choose it or Lose it, Lean Mean Team Rocket Machine, Doc Brock, and An Egg Scramble. *Jessie's hair was originally a pinkish shade of magenta that was sometimes switched with a reddish shade of magenta. In "Here's Lookin' At You, Elekid" in Pokémon Johto Journeys, her hair became a purplish shade of magenta. A similar color change also happened to James' hair. **This might have been caused by the change in medium when the series switched from hand-drawn to digital animation. *Jessie is the second main character to return a traded Pokémon in the series, re-receiving her Gourgeist in XY. **(The first was Ash, who regretted trading his Butterfree away in Battle Aboard the SS. Anne.) *Jessie bears a striking resemblance to Jessiebelle and James' mother. **This fact was commented on in Holy Matrimony! *Jessie's past contrasts James's past as she grew up poor and neglected while James grew up rich and emotionally abused. *At the ending of the manga series The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Jessie is shown to have married James and had a kid together sometime later. Gallery Jessie with Meowth and James JE080.png Jessie as the new Pokémon Queen Wendy left with Jessie's Smoothie..jpg Jessie without lipstick. Team Rocket Superbowl.jpg Jessie in a football outfit (in honor of Superbowl XXXVII). Younger jessie.jpg Jessie as a child. Is Jessie nude.jpg Jessie bathing in the hot springs Jessie without Lipstick 2.jpg Jessie's runny mascara.jpg Jessie wet Jessie's burned.png Jessie being burnt by Meowth in "The Trouble with Paras" Team Rocket.jpg Jessie and James spying FifthSinnohRibbon.jpg Jessilina and her fifth Sinnoh ribbon Jessie James Pumpkaboo Wobbuffet Inkay hypnotized.jpg Jessie, along with James, Inkay, Wobbuffet, and her Pumpkaboo, being controlled by a rogue Malamar (anime) Malamar Jessie caught a Pumpkaboo.png Scared Team Rocket.png Jessie and the others terrified about Inkay's evolution line Jessie in Medieval Attire.png Jessie & Meowth Cry.jpg Jessie and Meowth cry for James Jessie, James & Meowth in Hot Spring.jpg Jessie, James, and Meowth in a hot spring Team Rocket turning into stone.png Jessie, James, and Meowth turned into stone Jessie BW.png Jessie BW3.png Jessie in her bikini.jpg Jessie's swimsuit Jessie's hair in the water.png Jessie's hair flowing in the water }} References es:Jessie pl:Jessie ru:Джесси Category:Main characters Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Coordinators Category:Performers Category:Wallace Cup Competitors Category:Double Performance Competitors Category:Grand Festival Competitors Category:Revived characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Alola League Competitors